


Blinded By the Light

by sunshine1270



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine1270/pseuds/sunshine1270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally works up the guts to ask Cas out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded By the Light

Dean was sitting outside in his baby, making sure he had everything he needed. Rose petals? Check. Poster board? Check. Courage to actually go through with this? Maybe in a minute.

After a few deep breaths he finally got out of his car with all the gear. ‘Sammy better be right about this,” he mumbled as he lugged his stuff across the street. It was dark out, and the only streetlight near Cas’s house had been out for months. Dean hoped the dark wouldn’t be a problem. He hadn’t thought to bring anything to deal with it.

He doubled checked that he was facing the right window (Top left on a 2 story craftsman), and half prayed that the light being on in Cas’s room meant he was awake. Once he had his rose petals scattered around in what he hoped to be a romantic looking configuration and his poster board at the ready, Dean took out his phone and texted the boy he hoped would soon be his boyfriend.

>> Cas, look out your window

He waited a moment but there was no reply. Maybe Cas was busy? God forbid he’d already gone to bed. Dean waited a few seconds before texting again.

>> Cas!! Come to your window!

Still no reply, but from inside he saw a silhouette step into the light. Almost achingly slowly, Cas opened the window. He looked around, but his eyes never settled on Dean. “Hello?” Cas said, still looking around, but Dean was too busy trying to find a position he could hold the poster board in that wouldn’t hide his face to respond.

“Hellooo?” Cas said again, looking slightly annoyed. _The light from his room must have blinded him for a moment_ , Dean thought, but before he could say anything Cas slammed his window shut. Almost immediately after Dean’s phone pinged with a message.

>> _I don’t appreciate being messed with._  

>> I’m not messing with you! Come back!

Dean waited a few minutes, but there was no reply. Fuck. He knew he should have brought some kind of light.

>> Cas, come on. I promise I’m not messing with you! Please come back

Still nothing. This wasn’t the first time Dean had tried to prank Cas with something like this.

>> Cas?

>> _You ever hear of the boy who cried wolf? You say you’re not messing with me every time._

>> Please. It’s important.

>> _Swear to me you’re not trying to fuck with me right now_

 _Well, that’s debatable_ , Dean thought.

>> I swear.

The window opened again. Cas leaned out this time, his hand over his eyes to try to see better.

“Where are you?” He half shouted, “it’s way too dark for me to see you.”

“Maybe turn off your light?” Dean shouted back, his shaking hands making the poster flutter slightly.

“Give me a second.” The light flicked off. There was a shuffling noise as Cas worked his way back to the window. “Okay,” He said. “Now I can sorta see you. What are you holding??” Dean would have bet his left arm Cas was crinkling up his nose in the cute way he did when he was confused.

“It’s a sign! Can you read it?”

“No? It’s too dark!”

“Shit. Do you own a flashlight??” Dean vowed that next time he did this he’d make sure to bring his own.

“I think so. Give me another sec, okay? I’ll be right back!”

 _Shit. This isn’t how this is supposed to go. This is supposed to be a romantic gesture!_ Dean thought. _How can it be romantic if he can’t even see me?!_ There was a loud bang from inside the house, and a tiny yelp. Dean hoped Cas hadn’t hurt himself. A hospital trip would just be a perfect ending to this.

“Alright!” Cas said suddenly, making Dean jump. “I got it! You ready to get blinded?”

_Absolutely not_

“Course I am! Get it over with already!”

There was a tiny click and a stunningly bright light hit Dean square in the retinas. He squinted and tried to see what Cas was doing, but he couldn’t. For a moment there was nothing but light and silence.

“Dean,” Cas said, barely audible. There was a tremble in his voice. “Dean, I-“ but he stopped again. There was another click, and the light vanished. Then the thud of the window closing.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered to himself, the world still inky black. “I never should have done this.“ Just as he was about to leave, he heard the sound of Cas’s front door opening.

“Dean.” Cas said, stepping out of his house.

Now it was Deans turn to swing his head around. He was still blind from the flashlight.

 “Dean,” Cas said again, much closer this time. Suddenly there were hands on his face. Warm, soft hands.

“Cas,” He said, with a sad smile. “If you don’t feel the same it’s-“ but he was cut off by Cas gently pressing their lips together.

It was a long, sweet kiss full of all the small moments of love they’d shared before now.

 

Neither of them had ever been happier.


End file.
